Traumatized
by trapdoorspider
Summary: Eve gets her old job back at Common Grounds. But is it safe? Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Requested by skulduggerytidd (twitter)**_

I wimpered in pain as I stepped out of my car. The sunburn was killing me! You would think that living in Texas for my whole life would make me almost immune to the sunburn, but _no. _Of course not. I was on my way back to my old job at Common Grounds. The bloody coffee shop. With Oliver as the manager. I have to put up with the smell of coffee, and _him_ from 9am- 6pm. _How fabulous. _I was only going back to work there as I got fired from my old job. Apparently swearing at a customer is 'anti-social behaviour.' And 'not acceptable in a workplace.' The fact that this 'customer' was a drunk guy from the university, _and _he threw his coffee at me didn't seem to matter.

I stepped in to the cofee shop, and the place was deserted. Oliver was standing behind the counter with a foul expression on his face. ''You're late.'' He snapped.

I looked at my watch. ''By two minutes.''  
''And that's still two minutes over. You can stay here for an extra ten minutes afterwards now.''

''What? Bit unfair don't you think?''

''Life is unfair. Deal with it.''

I gave him the death stare. ''Bite me.''

He ran vampire speed up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He looked me straight in the eyes. ''You should be careful what you say around here, Eve. Some people might take the things you say seriously.''

''And are you one of them?'' I knew it was dangerous, but I said it anyway.

''I am indeed one of them. But in this case, I will ignore the comment.''

''And why's that?'' I questioned.

''Because I do not want your husband coming in here and causing a scene when you are sent home from the hospital with two holes in your neck.'' He released me and walked back over to the counter. Great, I've been here less than five minutes and I've already been close to death.

It was 6pm and I was about to go home. I grabbed my bag and coat and was just about to open the door when Oliver appeared and said ''Just where do you think you're going?''

''Home. Where else?''

He raised his eyebrows. ''An extra ten minutes. Remember?''

''Are you kidding me?''

''No. Put your bag down and get your apron back on.''

I threw my bag on the table and muttered 'asshole' under my breath. He wasn't supposed to hear it, but obviously he did.

''Oh, what was that, Eve? An extra twenty minutes in that case.''

''What the hell?'' I screamed at him.

''Thirty minutes. Want to make it fourty?'' He seemed amused.

To this I said nothing.

''Good girl.'' He said.

''I've done the thirty minutes. Can I go now?'' I said.

''One more thing.''

I sighed. What have I done now?

''Lets go out for a meal sometime.''

''What?'' I spluttered.

''Us. Go. Out. To Eat.'' He said slowly.

''I'm not an idiot. Why are you asking me? Is this some kind of joke?''

''I'm being serious. I like you.''

I laughed. ''Sod off! You are 1000x my age! Surely there's laws against that somewhere?''

''You are over 18. No laws.''

''You know what, you're a creep. Stay away from me. I quit.''

''Now, it wouldn't be the first time that you have said that, would it, Eve?''

''I'm serious. And I'm telling Michael.''

''You'll do well not too.''

I laughed again. ''Are you threatening me? You can't hurt me. You _like _me, remember?''

''Perhaps not. But I can hurt little Claire.''

I paused and turned. ''You wouldn't.''

''Oh, I think we both know, I would.''

''She's under Amelie's protection. You're not that stupid.''

''She no longer has the bracelet. She isn't protected anymore.''

''She is close to Amelie and Myrnin. Are you seriously going to kill her? Are you thick?''

''Not kill. Only seriously injure. Or, permanently traumatize.'' He had a maniac grin on his face.

''You're mental. Stay the hell away from me.''

''See you at work tomorrow, my love.''

''It's Eve. And you won't be.''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Claire's POV. Apologies the chapter is short. I am trying to make the chapters longer, and trying to add more chapters. :) **_

It was late at night. Almost 10pm, and Claire was trying her harest to get to sleep. But she just couldn't fall asleep. She had a horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong. She didn't know what, but something. _I'm probably just being paranoid_ she thought. She was still deep in thought when she heard a tapping noise at the window. _Just the tree branches._ She told herself. But it didn't stop. It only got worse. And louder. She turned on her bedside lamp, grabbed the silver coated stake from her top drawer, and pulled back the curtain. _Nothing._ She looked around. _Still nothing._ She breathed a sigh of relief. _Nothing to worry about, just the tree branches! _She told herself. But something still didn't feel right. She put the stake down on her desk, and climbed back into bed. She fell asleep anyway.

Claire awoke to feel someone shaking her. ''Shane?'' She said.

''Not Shane.'' The voice answered back. It was a male voice.

Claire panicked. She recognised that voice. But what would he be doing in her room? At this time?

The man laughed. ''I can hear you're scared. Your heart rate sped up like crazy.''

''Oliver? What are you doing here?''

He laughed again. ''Be quiet or I'll kill you all.'' He dragged her out of her room and into the secret room up the hall. He dumped her in a heap on the floor.

She got up, and immediately looked for something she could use to defend herself.

''Nothing that can hurt me here. I've already checked.'' He grinned.

She knew he could hear her heart speeding up.

''I'm sorry that this has to happen to you, little Claire.''

''What?'' She stammered.

''Your friend Eve rather upset me earlier. I'm afraid hurting you is the easiest way to hurt her.''

She panicked. She started to run.

He easily caught up with her, and grabbed her around the waist. ''Don't bother running. You know you won't succeed.'' He released her.

''What do you want with me?''

''I'm going to get even with Eve by hurting you. I've already explained.''

''Hurting me how?''

''By changing your life.'' He said.

At first she didn't understand, but then it finally hit her. ''No! No! You can't! I have Amelie's protection!''

He smiled. ''And where is your pin?''

She frowned. ''In my room. But I'm still protected!''

''Not, without _wearing_ the pin.'' He grinned at her. Then he lunged at her, and sunk his fangs into her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amelie's POV. _

I was sitting in my office calmly doing some paperwork, when I felt a shudder go through me. I immediately knew what was wrong. _Someone has died in a founder house. _

I arrived in the secret room at the Glass House to find Claire lying motionless on the floor. I knew she was dead, I would have been able to hear her heartbeat otherwise, but checked her wrist anyway. I pushed her hair out of her face and stared down at her. So sad. She was a talented girl. I checked her neck and a burst of anger ran through me. There was fang marks. _One of my own had killed her. _I hissed and got up. I started to walk towards the door. This would be an interesting conversation.

I walked straight downstairs. Michael heard me coming, of course.

''Amelie? What are you doing here?'' He said.

I frowned. ''Where are your manners?''

''Sorry.''

''So you should be. I am here to tell you some rather unfortunate news.''

Shane stood up. ''Has that Myrnin idiot hurt her? Because if he has, I swear to God...''

''You should never use the Lords' name in vain.'' I pointed out.

''To hell with that! What's happened to Claire?!'' Eve burst out.

By this time, they were all on their feet.

''Perhaps you should see for yourself.'' I said, pointing at the secret room upstairs. Michael ran vampire speed upstairs. They rest followed quickly after. I followed behind them all.

By the time the rest of us had reached the room upstairs, Michael had already seen Claire. And obviously the marks on her neck.

''You little bitch! Why did you kill her?'' He shouted at me.

''I did not. I found her dead on the floor.''

''Then why the hell did you turn up here?''

''It's my room. I felt it when she died.''

Shane walked into the room. He went down on his knees when he saw her. He looked furiously at me.

''Well? What are you standing there for? Get your ass over here and save her!''

''It's too late now, I'm sorry.''

He cursed. ''Too late? Myrnin saved her last time she died.''

''And that is why she cannot be saved again. She can only be brought back once.''

To that he said nothing. He looked down at her, and held her hand. His hair covered his eyes but I could see he was crying. All of us could.

''And it's definetely too late?'' Michael said.

''Definetely. I'm sorry.''

''Find the asshole that did this. And kill him.'' Shane said between tears.

''I will. I assure you.''

''You better.'' He muttered.

''I think you should leave.'' Eve said.

''I will pay all costs for the funeral.'' I said. I made a portal and left the room.


End file.
